


Taking Care of Her

by Berserkergirl



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserkergirl/pseuds/Berserkergirl





	

They weren’t home, and she was hating it. She had long since stripped out of her clothes, because it irritated her hot and itchy skin. She was curled up in the middle of her nest, that she had built in the middle of the living room. She had taken pretty much all of the blankets in the house and scattered them about the living room, along with many pillows.

She had done that in her pre-heat, while she still had her full wits. But her full heat was starting to set in, and neither of her mates were home to help her. She has two mates, one alpha and one beta. Both male.

They hadn’t intentionally left her alone. Her alpha, who is named Adrien, had work today. Of course he would have work off for the next week, because once he walked through the front door of their home, his rut would inevitably be triggered. Her other mate, a beta named Jaden, had been home with her. He works from home, but he had left to buy some groceries for the long week ahead of them all. He almost didn’t get to leave, if he’d stayed even a moment longer, he’d have been trapped in the nest with her.

Hmm, now that was an enticing thought. She sprawled herself in the nest. Had she been more insistent, he’d be here now. He’d be here to help her. Jaden wasn’t extraordinary ‘down there’, but he always got the job done. Although, she prefered his tongue to anything else. He was very skilled that way. And he didn’t seem to mind it. She liked to maintain eye contact with him, even though it would embarrass her if she weren’t in heat. The way his hazel eyes would be narrowed, his tousled brown hair, and his glistening tan skin. It just wasn’t fair, how pretty he is.

It was also unfair how good he was with his mouth. She loved to kiss him, she loved it when he kissed her. More specifically when he was behind her. He’d be reaching around, gently groping her breast, which would be extra sensitive with her arousal. His lips would be planted on her neck and shoulder, leaving smoldering kisses, occasionally leaving teasing nips at her scent glands.

Although, when he was in that position, that usually meant that Adrien was in front of her. He was bigger than the both of them. He’d also spend some much appreciated time lapping at her slick. He wouldn’t maintain eye contact like Jaden would, but when he did look up at her, it always made her body quiver. The intent in his emerald eyes could make her melt. She had a habit of tangling her fingers in his blond hair.

When he was done, he’d flash her a grin, showing off his sharp canines. She trembled at the thought of his renewing his bond mark on her. He’d begin to slowly crawl up her body, leaving a kiss here or there, until he was level with her. Pressing his hot body against hers. He’d move to kiss her, but would tease her instead and move to his Jaden again. She would whine in frustration. They’d both chuckle at her before really taking care of her.

“You couldn’t wait for us?”

She gasped. When had they gotten home? How did she not notice? Had she been that far into her fantasy?

She removed her hand from where it was and rolled over onto her stomach, getting up on her knees and presented.

She could hear that chuckle she loved.

She felt a hand on her rear, “We’ll take care of you.”


End file.
